That Day
by Brit-books
Summary: Story starts on the day that Tobias scatters Tris' ashes, but after he scatters her ashes, something unexpected happens. Post Allegiant. Everyone who died is still dead, this is just what I think would happen if Veronica Roth wrote a fourth Divergent book. What will Tris do when she and Tobias meet again in capital S Somewhere (TFIOS)? please Read!
1. Chapter 1

TOBIAS POV 2 YEARS AFTER TRIS DIES, DAY HE SCATTERS HER ASHES.

Today I am finally going to scatter Tris' ashes. It has been two years since she died. I am in my truck with Zeke. I see all the purples and greens and pinks that I'm still not used to seeing. Zeke and i drive to the Hancock bulding and go to the roof. i take the urn with Tris' ashes with me. Zeke helps me into my harness and hands me the urn. I go. Christina and uriah are waiting for me at the bottom. I decided to scatter Tris' ashes this way because no matter where i am in the city, she will always be here. I am at the bottom all to soon and i pull the brake. Christina and Uriah help me down. I go back to my truck and drive back to my apartment. i put the urn on the kitchen table and take one last look at this place. i am going to miss it. I go to the old Dauntless headquarters and go the the initiate entrance. I get ready to jump, but instead of jumping where i know i will land on the net, I jump to the far right. I feel my body hit the hard concrete. I moan in pain, and struggle for breath. I eventually close my eyes and give up. I take my last breath. 


	2. Chapter 2

**ZEKE POV**

I head to Four's apartment to see if he wants to play truth or dare with us. When I get there, I see his truck, so he must be here. I go to his apartment and knock. No one answers. I try the handle and its unlocked. I search the apartment, but he isn't here. I decide to dee if he is at the initiate entrance of Dauntless, because he likes to lay in the net and think sometimes. I drive there because, honestly, I'm way to lazy to walk. I walk to the side of the building where I can access the net easier. When I get there, I see something I never expected to see. I see Four, His limbs twisted at odd angles, blood covering him and the pavement. He isn't breathing. I run back to my truck and go get the others. When I slam the door open, everyone just looks at me. I have held back my tears long enough. I start crying.

"Zeke whats wrong." Christina asks.

"Follow me." I say through the sobs. I don't trust myself to drive, so I just walk there instead. When we get the initiate entrance, everyone looks confused. I lead them to the side of the building and they see why I'm crying.  
"I lost my best friend." I say, crying into Christina's shoulder. We take his body with us, and we put it in the bed of my truck and cover it up. I know why he did this, He did this to be with Tris.

**CHRISTINA POV**

Zeke slams open the door, and starts crying.

"Zeke. what wrong?" I asked worried. I think maybe his mother died or something.

"Follow me." he says through sobs. He leads us to the initiate entrance of Dauntless and around the building. When we get there everyone gasps at the sight. Four is laying on the ground, covered in blood, limbs twisted at odd angles. Zeke starts crying into my shoulder, presumably because I'm closer than Shauna. "I lost my best friend." He sobs. We take the body with us and put it in Zeke's Truck and cover it up. He must have done this to be with Tris. We have lost another one in our group of friends. It is only down to Zeke, Shauna, Caleb, and I. Caleb joined opur group after Tris died, probably to be with her friends.

**Shauna POV**

Now I know why Zeke is crying. Four is on the pavement, covered in blood, his limbs twisted at odd angles.

"I lost my best friend." Zeke sobs.

**CALEB POV**

Four is dead. I can't believe it. I was actually starting to like him, even though he fucked my sister. Then I look at his position on the ground. He is to the far right of the hole. He obviously committed suicide.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt your grieving and all, but I don't think this was an accident." Everyone stares at me. "If you look how far away from the hole he is, you can tell it was suicide." I finish. We all go back to Zeke's apartment and grieve.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIS POV**

**Capital S Somewhere**

I decided to see what Four was up to today. I turn on my TV and go to the right channel. He and Zeke are in his truck. There is an urn in the backseat, that I am assuming contains my ashes. They are driving to the Hancock building. He and Zeke go to the roof, and I know what he's doing. He is going zip lining to scatter my ashes. That is so sweet of him. At least I know that he most likely will enjoy his life now. But I must have been wrong. I went to get a snack, and when I came back, I saw him jump off the roof of the initiate entrance of Dauntless. I hear him moan in pain. I watch him suffer for 5 long minutes. He is covered in blood and struggling to breath. Finally he closes his eyes and takes his final breath.. I can only wait for him to show up.

Let me explain where I am. I call this place capital S Somewhere, and so does everyone else. It is just like when you're alive, only you can only interact with people who have died, and you life forever. You can watch over those you love. I got a job as a maternity nurse. Yes- people can have babies up here- We can raise a family here in capital S Somewhere. I guess I am going to do that with Four. Just then, I hear a knock on my front door. I open it and see Tobias.

I slap him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What the fuck Tobias? We promised each other that if the other died, we would live happily and move on!"

"I know Tris, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't move on."  
"Yes, you could've Tobias. You just have to try.

"Tris-"

"No Tobias. You broke our promise, and I can't belive you did that to me. I never would have done that to you." All of a sudden he pulls me in for a kiss. I realize how much I have missed kissing him. I have been stuch with Uriah for two years-not that I don't like him and all, beu he was never as good as Tobias. I kiss back. This kiss is full of passion. Just then, I hear someone shout,

"Get a room!" Its Uriah, I open my eyes as his face goes slack, realizing how much passion is contained in this kiss,  
"OH MY GOD! TRIS WE'RE THROUGH!" He screams, causing Tobias to break away from the kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I never realized that you and Uriah-"

"No, Tobias, its okay. I wasn't that into him anyway. I prefer you." I say, closing the door behind him. I explain to him what it is like up here after I call off of work.

I make breakfast for dinner to welcome Tobias to capital S Somewhere, because that is his favorite meal, especially cooked by me. We sit and watch the others mourn Tobias' death, and it is heartbreaking, just like mine was. We decide to go to bed after awhile. I guess he is moving in with me, not that I mind.

**TOBIAS POV**

Where am I? I walk to the housing office and ask for directions.

"Excuse me. Can you help me find Tris Prior's house? She was my girlfriend before she died." I say to make it look like I'm not a creepy stalker or something. She looks at me sadly.

"She lives at 4610 Divergent Street." I choke back a sob, and she looks at me like I'm a kicked puppy, or an abused rainbow(?). I make my way there. I knock on the door, and I am greeted by a slap to the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What the fuck Tobias? We promised each other that if the other died, we would live happily and move on!"

"I know Tris, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't move on."  
"Yes, you could've Tobias. You just have to try.

"Tris-"

"No Tobias. You broke our promise, and I can't belive you did that to me. I never would have done that to you." I pull her in for a kiss. I never realized I missed kissing her this much. To my delight she kisses back, and then I deepen the kiss. Just then, I hear someone shout,

"Get a room!" Its Uriah. I can tell by the voice. Her eyes widen.  
"OH MY GOD! TRIS WE'RE THROUGH!" He screams. I break away from the kiss as soon as I hear that.

"I'm so sorry. I never realized that you and Uriah-"

"No, Tobias, its okay. I wasn't that into him anyway. I prefer you." I walk into her house and Tris closes the door. She explains this place to me. I can't help but smile when she tells me we are able to have kids. She cooks my breakfast for dinner, my favorite, and we watch all of our friends mourn my death. It is similar to whaty it was like when Tris died.

"Het Tris, do you wanna go out with me on Sunday?" I think I am going to propose to her, I mean, We've been together for close to a year, and I think that the two and a half year break strengthened our love for each other.

"Sure."

We go to bed, and we both know that I am moving in.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**xTRIS POV**

**SUNDAY**

Tobias and I are going out tonight. I wear a long dress and he is wearing a suit and tie. We walk out hand in hand and see Uriah with Marlene. I wonder why they didn't get back together sooner. Oh well. We go to this sushi restraint called Cilantro. We order a cucumber roll, a spider roll, an Akron roll, a California roll, and a Philadelphia roll to share. It is amazing. THen Tobias gets up and gets down on his knee. I gasp. Everyone in the restaurant turns and looks at us.

"Tris, I know you might still be mad at me for breaking our promise, but I couldn't live without you. I love you too much. You have to get me credit for lasting two and a half years without you, but you saw how I was, I can't live without you. I want to raise a family with you. Beatrice Prior, will you make me the happiest man here in capital S Somewhere and marry me?"

"YES!" I say. I help him up and he places the ring on my finger. He pulls me in for a kiss and I can hear everyone clapping around us. Then I hear,

"Get a room!" Its Uriah. He just seems to be following us everywhere lately. He and Marlene sit at the table next to us. I look at my ring and it has 4+6=10 engraved on the right side of the diamonds. We push our tables and caht, then Uriah gets down on one knee.

"Marlene, I love you more than anyone. I'm sorry I left you after our fight. Marlene I missed you and I don't ever want to experience that ever again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Uriah!" He pulls her in for a kiss. I glance at Tobias.

"Get a room!" I shout. He just glares at me. Four and I just laugh.

We go back to their house and chat and get drunk. We stumble out and go to my parents house because we are extremely drunk and they live closer to Uri and Marlene than we do. When we get there, I knock on the door. My mother answers. She can tell that we're drunk, so she leads us to the guest bedroom. Tobias and I fall on the bed, he pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss back. We deepen the kiss. The kiss leads to sex. After about an hour of what we are doing, we decide to go to sleep. We are way to drunk to get redressed, so we just go to sleep. I fall asleep with my head on Tobias' chest. I love this man.

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS POV**

I wake up on Tobias' chest with a pounding headache. I sit up, and he wakes up as well. Our clothes are scattered on the floor so we put them on. We go out to breakfast. When we get to the kitchen we groan because of the sudden brightness. My mom turns the lights down for us as we sit at the table.

"Beatrice, did you think we wouldn't hear what you guys were up to last night?" My father asks.

"Okay, we were like, really drunk last night if you didn't notice."

"Did you at least use protection?"

"Once again, we were really drunk." I say."

"So that's a no." He asks.

"it is."

"BEATRICE CHRISTINE PRIOR! YOU COULD GET PREGNANT! YOU ARE WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE PREGNANT!"

"But I might not end up pregnant." I point out. My left hand rests on the table."

"Beatrice, what is on your finger?" My dad asks quietly.

"a ring."

"wait, you're engaged now? You haven't seen each other id two and a half years."

"Yes, but we are more passionate then before my death, and we are very happy together." I reply.

"Do you at least know his real name?"

"Yes, but I am not telling you."

We eat breakfast and Tobias and I go back to bed to sleep our hangovers off.

**please review!**

**Four's funeral will be in a couple of chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANDREW POV**

I can't believe Tris. First off, she never told us about Four, and second off, I never really liked him. Then, they just show up at our house and have sex. I guess I am going to have to start liking him no since they got engaged. I guess I can learn to like him. Maybe see him as a second son. Just then, Nat comes over to me.

"Andrew, I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's too bad Caleb won't be able to meet him or her, but at least Tris can be here."

"That's amazing Nat."

**sorry foer the short chapter. Tobias' funeral will be in the next chapter.**

**How this works- If you have kids. they age until they are 21. When you die, you age until you are 21, or if you die older, you stay that age forever, so Natalie and Andrew are in their thirties.**

**If anyone wants to play Trivia Crack, my username is bmdivergent.**

**please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ZEKE POV **

Today is Four's funeral. We are all going, so is his mom, Evelyn. It is going to be a small service, but it is what he would have wanted. Amar, Caleb and I are wearing suits, and Christina, Shauna, and Evelyn are wearing knee length black dresses. We go to the old Dauntless headquarters, the service is going to be held in the fear landscape room. When we get there, the casket is there, open. We are going to have him cremated after this. Johanna is the one who will be performing the ceremony. She is standing up front waiting for us. I am surprised to see Marcus standing up front crying.

"Good afternoon. Today we are gathered to celebrate the life of Tobias James Eaton, know by many as Four. Tobias was born in 3081 to Marcus and Evelyn Eaton into the faction of Abnegation. Tobias was told that his mother had died at a young age. His father blamed him for his mothers death and began to beat him. He was an extremely brave boy. He took the beatings silently and went days without food and sometimes even water. Tobias somehow survived this, and remained silent to protect his father's reputation. When Tobias was 16, he took the Aptitude Test- like every 16 year old does- and got two results, which is called Divergence. His test results were Abnegation and Dauntless. His birth faction and his chosen faction. He became known as Four because of his number of fears. He ranked number one in his initiation and became a control room worker and a transfer initiate trainer to honor his instructor, Amar, who supposedly died after his initiation. Two years later, he met Tris, who was a transfer from Abnegation. After the war broke out, Tobias and Tris fought to survive. When they left the city, Tobias was reunited with Amar, and Tris, the love of his life, was killed. He never got over her death. After two and a half years, he scattered her ashes just days ago, he faced one of his four fears. He died what most would say was a selfish death, but we see it as an extreme act of selflessness. He knew he would never get over Tris, so he decided to be with her. Amar, would you like to say a few words about Tobias?"

He nods and gets up.

"Four was an amazing initiate. I dint expect him to get past Stage One, but, I was pleasantly surprised that he ranked number one. At that time, we did our fear landscapes first. He never revealed his name. He only had four fears. A fear of heights, a fear of confinement, killing the innocent, and his father. I started calling him Four, and it just caught on. Four, I will miss you beyond words, and please, always remember me as the person who re-named you. I'm sorry about all of the lies, and I will never be the same after all of the positive ways that you changed me. I love you-as a friend, not an awkward way- and will miss you more than anything."

He begins crying and sits down.

"Okay, thank you for that Amar. Caleb."

He goes up next.

"Even though I never really knew him, Four was a good man. He was perfect for my sister, and we were lucky to share the beautiful young woman who was my sister. I would have loved to see them get married. Four, I am going to miss you, but I know that you are with Tris right now, and that you guys are looking down on us and are going to have an amazing life up there where ever you are. I love you both."

When he sits down, the tears begin to fall.

"Christina."

She goes up.

"Four was my initiation instructor, and I never really knew him. I remember our first words to each other. We were getting the tour of Dauntless and he introduced himself and began the tour.

He said, 'Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks. I am your instructor. My name, is Four.'

And, my being a transfer from Candor, had to make a remark, and that remark was, 'Four? Like the number?'

He walked up to me and replied, 'Exactly like the number. You have a problem with that?'

And me, thinking fast, and, I mean, I was scared. He was very intimidating, replied simply, 'No,'

And so, he continued the tour, 'Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-'

And, once again, being the Candor that I was, and still am today, had to make a comment, and that comment was, ' The Pit? Clever name.'

He comes up to me, and I was terrified at that moment. I remember him asking me, 'What's your name?'

I was brave enough to answer him, but I was also scared not to, 'Christina' And I remember in that moment was the moment that I realized my Candor smart mouth wasn't welcome in Dauntless. 'Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?'

Four was a great instructor, and when I found out he was dating my best friend, I was honestly kind of freaked out. I couldn't see a former Stiff and Four together, but they truly loved each other and Tris couldn't have had a better man than him. God Four, I'm really gonna miss you. You helped save my life, and I couldn't be more thankful to you for that." Then, the tears come. She sits down.

"Thank you Christina. Shauna."

When Shauna gets up there, I can see tears are all ready threatening to fall.

"Four was a great man. We were in the same initiation class. I was a Dauntless born who couldn't fight. When I saw the rankings, I went to Four and asked him to teach me how to fight. He did, and he was the reason I passed initiation. After I was shot, he helped and supported me when he wasn't with Tris. I can't imagine a world without Four. The world will never be the same, there will be no Four to cheer you up, or to play scary boyfriend-not that he's done that since Tris left us. Four, I'm really gonna miss you."

The stream of tears increases. Great. Now its my turn. I get up and walk to the front without being asked. I feel tears flooding my eyes, but hold them back.

"Four was my best friend. He helped save my girlfriend and helped her stay in Dauntless. He tried his hardest to save Uri too. I remember playing truth or dare with him, getting drunk with him, going to parties with him. Man, I did almost everything with him. He was a loner, and never dated anyone. When initiation started I could sense something was different. He seemed almost, happy. So I went up to him one day and asked, 'So, who's the lucky lady?' He just looked confused and startled for a moment. He just dragged me back to my apartment and whispered, 'You can't tell anyone, but her name is Tris.' And I was like, 'Wait, the initiate?' He just looked at me. 'Yes the initiate moron. You can't tell anyone. If anyone finds out she'll get kicked out and I probably will too.'

So I kept quiet about it. He loved Tris and never got over her. I'm happy that he made the decision to be with her. That may sound mean, but if it does, you never saw him after what he referred to as 'The Incident'. He was depressed. I was happy for him when he finally scattered her ashes. Little did I know that he wanted to do it before he committed suicide to give her one last honor in this world."

I turn around and face the casket just like everyone else has, "Four, buddy I'm gonna miss ya. Now who am I going to play truth or dare with? Or get drunk with? Or go to parties with? You were like a second brother to me, and after Uriah died, my brother. Four, I just want to tell you that I am never going to be the same, I realized that when I met you. I have prepared a special song for you buddy. I wrote this song for you, the verses might not make sense, but just listen to the chorus."

I suck in a breath. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

_"_Preacher said he died too young  
over there totin'that gun  
for Uncle Sam and our freedom  
mom and daddy dressed in black  
they folded up that flag  
handed it to dad and started prayin'  
yeah he went out 21 guns blazin'

That's one hell of an amen  
that's the only way to go  
fightin' the good fight  
'till the good Lord calls you home  
and so be well my friend  
'till I see you again  
if this is our last goodbye  
it's a hell of an amen

Doctor said he ain't got long  
he just smiled said bring it on  
if you think I'm scared  
you got me all wrong  
a little cancer can't break me  
my hearts right and I believe  
we all hit our knees  
an' started prayin'  
naw he never gave up  
said the good Lord's waitin'

An' that's one hell of an amen  
that's the only way to go  
fightin' the good fight  
'till the good Lord calls you home  
so be well my friend  
if this is our last goodbye  
its a hell of an amen

that's one hell of an amen  
that's the only way to go  
fightin' the good fight  
'till the good Lord calls you home  
so be well my friend  
if this is our last goodbye,  
it's a hell of an amen

I'm really gonna miss you buddy. Always remember that I wrote that song specially for you. I'll see you again someday, but until then, I'll never forget you."

I give him one last hug, and that's when the tears fall uncontrollably.

"Thank you Zeke. Now, we will hear from his parents. Evelyn, would you like to start?"

Evelyn walks up.

"Tobias, I feel really bad about not taking you with me, but I see how good your life became after the Choosing Ceremony. You even found love. I am really sorry that this speech is so short, but I don't know what else to say, so please forgive me for all the wrong that I have done towards you. I am really going to miss you. I love you." She plants a kiss on his forehead and walks away, tears just starting to stream down her face.

When she is seated, Marcus gets up.

"Tobias, what I did to you was wrong, and when I got the news that you were dead, I was devastated. I just want to apologize and I was just going through a tough time in my life and it became a habit. I am so sorry Tobias. I understand if you can never forgive me, but please, look in your heart and at least try. I love you son, and I am going to miss you." He gives his son one last hug and tears immediately start falling.

We all go up to the casket, and all of the others hug him one more time. We pray, and then we go back to our seats. By now, everyone is crying, and we say a final prayer, and we go up and close the casket together. We go to the limo and the casket goes somewhere else. I am guessing that they are going to cremate him now. W will be able to pick up his ashes in a few days.

We all go back to Shauna's and my house for the night. Today was truly a sad day.

**The next chapter will be Tris and Four's reaction to the funeral. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TOBIAS ****POV**

I cant believe it. My parents were actually crying for me. The funeral was more than I could have ever asked for. I cant believe the way that everyone spoke about my life and how I knew them. I just cant believe that my dad said what he said. Damn. I look at Tris.

"That was an amazing service."

"I know."

"I think this deserves some sex."

"Are you sure your ready for it."

"Tobias, if the sex is with you then of course im ready for it."

"Okay then."

***Lets let Tris and Tobias lose their virginity in private***

"Damn Tris. I didnt think you would get that into sex."

"Tobias, I'm with you. I knew you would like it so i did it. I enjoyed myself."

"Um, Tris, so you think we could try for a baby?"

"Of course Tobias, I kind of want a kid too."

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias."

**I am so sorry for not updating. The next chapter is Natalie telling Tris and Tobias she is pregnant and a surprise. If anyone is interested in co-writing a story, PM me and we can work out the details.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris pov

i am at my parents house with Tobias. They have a surprise for us and we have a surprise for them. They come into the living room together and sit down across from us.

"Beatrice, I feel this surprise is more for you than for Tobias," Mom says.

"Ok. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"really? Me too!"

"Beatrice!" Dad exclaims.

"I wish Caleb could know them sooner, they'll probably be all grown up when he gets here."

"Ya but he may be gating married soon so he'll have kids if his own."

"Thanks great!"

"I can't wait for the babies to get here."

tobias as and I secide to spend the night with my parenrs.

"

".


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

Life has been great. I'm going to have a little sister and a son. I miss all of my old friends and Caleb. I'll see them again someday and it'll be a happy day.

I know this chapter is really short but I just didn't know what to write. Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris POV

Tobias and I are trying to pick out a name for our son. We can't come up with anything good so we go for a walk.

I know this chapter is really short but I just didn't know what to write and I felt like I should give you an update. Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tobias POV**

Tris is 6 months pregnant and I'm so excited for our son to be born. Tris thinks I'm going to spoil him. I probably will. Three more long months. I can't wait.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Still not sure what to write, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I need ideas for a boy name and a girl name. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris POV**

I'm now seven months pregnant and my bump is getting bigger and bigger.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Still not sure what to write, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I need ideas for a boy name and a girl name. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tobias POV**

Today we found out that Tris can have a natural birth. I feel so relieved, but I don't know why. Tris is reAlly excited for Ezra to come. She just wants to be as to hold him. I just want Tris to be happy. As long as she's happy, I'll be happy. She thinks that Ezra' s going to come late. I guess that I should trust her. Mothers have that kind of instinct. I just hope that it's an easy birth for Tris. She's too young for a difficult birth. I know she could handle it. She is Dauntles. I just can't watch her suffer rough a difficult birth. I can't wait until Ezra comes. I'm so excited to be a father.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Still not sure what to write, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I need ideas for a boy name and a girl name. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris POV**

Tobias has been so jumpy lately. I think it's because of its my due date and Ezra could come any day now. He's so over protective. We decide to go visit Uriah and Marlene. They're trying for a baby now too. I told them that they'd be babysitting Ezra a lot. They're excited for him to be born. Possibly more excited than Tobias and I. When we knock on the door Uriah opens it.

"TRIS! FOUR! EZRA!" He falls onto his knees and starts kissing my stomach. "Hi Ezra! How are you? Are Mommy and Daddy feeding you good? I love you buddy," Tobias grabs his shirt and pulls him up.

"You're not getting our son Uriah. You'll have your own kid soon enough,"

"ya that's true,"

"let's just go inside,"

We go in and sit on the couch.

Mar comes out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies . We start eating the cookies and talking. After a couple hours we decide to head home, so we say goodbye.

When we get home, I'm really tired so I lay down on the couch to take a nap and j leave Tobias to cook.

**Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Still not sure what to write, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I need ideas for a boy name and a girl name. Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I spent the day finishing up Ezra's room. He wanted to get it done early so I can rest for the most part until he comes. Uriah came over to help to, which isn't surprising. Ezra might as well be his own son.I always laugh when Uriah's around me because he's always talking to my ump. Honestly, he's like a little kid. I don't get how Marlene puts up with it all the time, but then again, she sends him over to see us quite a bit.

They're trying for a kid, which is great so Ezra can have a friend close to his age. Uriah loves kids, so he wants to take care of both of them, which would probably be really entertaining to watch. Tobias and I have the best friends, and I'm so greatful.

**Short chapter, i know. Also, sorry for not updating ive been busy but im trying to work writing back into my schedul**


End file.
